Camp of Ice Cream!
Introduction 14-15 ice cream flavors will have to compete for the name of BEST ICE CREAM FLAVOR EVER. I would love to make episodes of these (of course not animated ones)! Now I’ll choose the first 22 to comment on this page! Registration ends on March 2016 and if there’s still not enough I’ll have to make it September 12th 2016. Go to this page for some more information thanks! Also the prize won’t be always the best flavor ever, it will be something else other than that too but revealed at the end. Tokens * Win Token - saves half of your votes * Skip Challenge Token - skips a challenge and is immune * Sharing Token - gives another token to another person in your choice * Immunity Token - gives immunity to the owner * Rivalry Token - if you have the most votes you get to give it to another person * Freezer Token - freezes you * Cheat Token - I will allow to cheat. Rules # Never cheat or find information on the Internet. Though you could if you have the Cheat Token! # No swearing or else disqualified # Only vote once not twice that would be cheating # There are tokens too and only use it when necessary not really against the rules but just telling you when it’s time to use it, it’s better to use it then # Try to use only 1 flavor a time it’s much easier. But if you want 2 is okay not really against any rules # If you want any suggestions please comment below # I will ignore all the submissions after the answer is revealed Points 1st. Mint, Blueberry, Vanilla 2nd. Banana, Raspberry, Chocolate 3rd. Cherry 4th. Coffee, Strawberry Teams Team Mint | Team Blueberry | Contestants Challenge * First challenge is to find the most popular flavor in the entire world! The first 2 to get the answer right is the winner and get to pick the teams! * What is the most popular toppings on ice cream? Episodes 1. Who’s The Favorable Flavor? 2. The Top of the Ice Cream! Confessionals * Bfdi is the best : Wow 3 users did the challenge and all 3 got 6 points. Luminarty confirmed. Polls * Vote for someone to be eliminated here. DO NOT VOTE FOR RASPBERRY/STRAWBERRY or VANILLA/CHOCOLATE because Bfdi is the best was at school so he did not do the challenge. Voting ends on October 5th. Vote for either Cherry, Coffee, Strawberry, Raspberry/Strawberry, Vanilla/Chocolate, Pear, Lemon and Grapes Cherry Coffee Strawberry Raspberry/Strawberry Vanilla/Chocolate Pear Lemon Grapes The Offical Table Elimination Table * WIN means an ice cream flavor just won the challenge * RU means runner up or 2nd place * DOOM means is up for elimination and is in the bottom * A is absent but not disqualified or against any rules * DNDC means Did Not Do Challenge and is up for elimination. Or if someone did it after the answer was revealed still count as cheating